A diffrent life
by shutupandreview11
Summary: What if hiccup had a best friend growing up? What if that friend was a girl? What if she was not from berk? How would this change the story? Off hold
1. Chapter 1

**What if hiccup had a best friend growing up? What if that friend was a girl? What if she was not from berk? How would this change the story?**

**in the movie I think he is 16 so if I am wrong don't judge.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup is 8. <em>

**Hiccup pov :**

Ahh, today is the day. Today Vexi comes to Berk. You see Vexi is not from here. She is from haven an island 2 hours by ship. She is a witch- sorry wiccan. She is a

"Thinking about me again" Speak of the devil.

"Yes, how could I not" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I hve arrived." She exclaimed with a flourish.

" Yeah, yeah, what ever." We set of on the trail to our secret place. We discovered it when we were 5, when her tribe came to set up a treaty with Berk. Two years after that her whole tribe was kittled by the outcasts. Vexi was here when that happened. When the elders of her tribe ( her parents) we assumed they betrayed us and killed the treaty. Vexi is the last of her tribe. I was cut out of my thoughts when we arrived at our place.**( the cove where toothless lived in before stoick captured him)**

" What do you want to do?" Vexi asked.

" Well we can try to summon a dragon." I put in. Vexi Thought about it for a while and nodded. She instructed me to make a star and stand outside of it. We started to chant,

"Magna dea Hecate, Ostendant draco magnus peto

magia formam gloriae

in nightfury

in zippleback

the gronckle

per somnum exterreri solebat

et lightfury.

ut fiat semper"

**( it is in latin. I used google translate so don't blame me for mistakes. translation and the bottom.)**

* * *

><p><em> Hiccup is 10.<em>

**Vexi pov :**

I just turned ten today. Ahh it feels good to be ten. my birthday is a month after Hiccup's. Month. Month. Month? MONTH! It has been a month since I've last seen hiccup. I hope Hiccup has not gotten hurt. His village hates him and his dad ignores him. Hi is dreamy. Wait what? What am I sleeping? It's the sun. Yeah, I need to get out out the sun. with that thought I dropped on the floor of my magic hut and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too bad for a first chapter huh? MINIMUM 5 reviews with imput before the next chapter goes up.<strong>

**translation:**

**"There is great goddess Hecate, and should show, a great dragon, I ask for**

magic the form of glory

in nightfury

in zippleback

the gronckle

nightmare

and lightfury.

to be made "


	2. Letter, Flashback, Challange

**I don't own**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup and Kitsu are eight years old in present time. <strong>

**Hiccup Pov:**

Sigh. Another pointless screaming match between my dad I. It's not my fault the twins held me down while Snoutlout hit me. Its not my fault Fishlegs ripped up my drawings or that Astrid broke our front door and blamed it on me. Well, not anymore. I am done, done with is all. Done with the bullying, the yelling, and my mistakes. If only I could escape, if only for a little while, to a place where I am accepted. Going through old drawings of mine I cut my finger along the edge of one of the older papers. After I suck on my finger to numb the pain **(I do this, it really works. Bloods not too bad either) **I take a look at the paper. To my shock it was an old letter sent to me by my best friend. It read:

_Dear Hiccup,_

_ How are you? How's the weather on the freezing rock you call home? I hope the band of merry idiots haven't been bothering you. _

_ I am fine if you are wondering. I have great news! I just passed my Melody Magic Exams, Nature Magic Exams, and my Heirship Exams! Guess what I got. Highest score on all of them! _

_ In celebration I have enclosed a transportation stone to Ilyssia, my home. It will work as long as it is only you of me using it. Please come! I miss you, and so do my brothers. They invite you to a match of wolf running so be prepared if you do come. _

_ Now on to more serious matters, I worry about you. Your all alone on that miserable island with people who could care less about you. The offer still stands for you to come live here. My father, the Chief of the village would be more that happy to have you stay. Especially after you saved my from a wolfman last winter. It's not too late to start your magical education until we turn 10. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Kitsu_

Sigh. I miss her, she is the light to my life. But for some reason my stomach and heart feel weird whenever I see her. Maybe I've been cursed. Still the offer is tempting, and I defiantly remember last winter when I met Kitsu.

**Flashback**

_**Why does everyone hate me? I just run through the rain wanting to get away from the accusing stares. Not realizing I got abored the traders ship I sink down into a corner and sleep. I wake up groggily as I hear movement. Suddenly I realize my surrounding and jump off the ship onto shore. I'm not in berk that's for sure. After escaping to the woods I hear a scream. Going against my instincts I see a child Goddess, she is too lovely to be mortal, cornered by a rabid wolfman. Without thinking I charge.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ending In next chapter. Does Hiccup take up Kitsu's offer or not? Or does he compromise it so it fits them both. How does Hiccup react to magic?<strong>

**Btw looking for a good Harry potter fanfic about harry having magical talents, any suggestions? **

**Look Here I challenge you the readers to make an omake for this chapter or what you guess the next chapter will be. Challenge is available all throughout the store and all stories. Good luck.**


End file.
